


The Way Things Should Have Been

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Bad Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A what if scenario. Yvonne escapes successfully while Karen is still faced with the false hit and run charges. Will the two come together to take Jim Fenner down, the way it should have been?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Things Should Have Been

Karen had given up. She counted down the days until her case would come before the court. None of the lawyers could find a single lead and in fact, she doubted that her own lawyer believed that she was not behind the wheel of her car when it ran a pedestrian down. She knew it had been Jim Fenner, she just knew it. There was no doubt in her mind that that evil bastard had done it again. How much shit could one man seriously get away with? All of it, apparently.

So she poured another generous helping of scotch into her glass and switched a sitcom off to catch up on the news; not that she really saw the use in keeping up with current affairs these days. She wouldn’t be around for much longer; a governor in a prison, she only hoped the alcohol killed her before she got there.  
“And breaking news from Larkhall Prison, mob leader Charlie Atkins’s wife Yvonne Atkin’s has made an escape from where she was to serve another two and a half years. There is an ongoing investigation to see how this disastrous situation occurred. And now, a word from the governor of Larkhall, Neal Grayling…”  
Karen barked out a laugh; even Atkin’s had managed to escape. Sure, an escape wasn’t the ideal way to live but right now, Karen was jealous of anybody who wasn’t looking at spending the next ten years in prison. She poured another scotch and turned down the television letting it become the fuzz in the background of her thoughts, until she passed out.

It was three weeks and many, many bottles of scotch later that Karen stared at the calendar. Two weeks of freedom left. She’d been in and out meetings with lawyers; she’d changed lawyer more than once or twice, but truth be told she had basically ran out of money so she was stuck with another middle class lawyer who didn’t give a shit about her case and certainly didn’t believe her story. Karen supposed she couldn’t blame them; Jim had done a good job of covering his footprints as usual. All the witnesses had seen a blonde haired woman driving Karen’s car hit a pedestrian and then gone on to simply drive away and make no attempt to return nor contact authorities. As far as the law could tell it was a pretty open and shut case. And having worked within the legal area for a number of years, Karen knew this. And so, she thought she may as well be realistic and count down the days until she was locked away. She supposed then that she would count each day that she survived in whichever prison they sent her to. Pouring another glass, she ignored the knock at the door. She continued ignoring it as she walked over and lay down on the couch, closing her eyes. But the banging on the door was becoming a thumping in her head and angrily, she stood up and stumbled over to the door. There was a time that she would check her appearance, maybe straighten her hair in the mirror before opening the door, but really she didn’t care too much for any of that now. She just lit a smoke as she swung the door open.

“Evening, gov,” said Yvonne Atkins, a hood pulled up over her head but that familiar smile shining through.  
Karen almost rubbed her eyes in disbelief and closed her mouth before saying, “Yvonne, what – “  
“Can I come in?” Yvonne looked around nervously.  
“Of course,” Karen stood back, allowing the prisoner to enter her house; after all, what did she have to lose, “What on earth are you doing here, of all places?”  
Yvonne pulled her hood down; somehow, even on the run, though her hair had grown out a little and was unkempt, and she obviously wasn’t hauling around a make up case with her wherever she was staying, she looked as stunning as ever.  
“Well, I escaped him. I’m hardly going to let him take you down now that I’ve got a say in it, have I?”  
Karen just stared at Yvonne wordlessly.  
“In other words, let’s take the bastard down. What do you say Miss Betts?” Yvonne smirked with confidence. Nobody could say Yvonne Atkins had no sense of morals; Karen Betts had tried to help Yvonne, to the point where she was about to pay the price for it in a very horrible and undeserving way, it was only fair that Yvonne tried to return the favour.


End file.
